Blame it on the Nintendo
by scoob2222
Summary: Mac and Weevil accidentally end up spending New Year's Eve together.


This is absolutely the last thing that she wanted to do on New Year's Eve.

Absolutely the last.

But her mom and dad had made plans weeks ago and when the store called and said that the very last Nintendo DS Lite was in and that they would hold it until 8 pm and not a moment after.well her mom had given her the look followed by the sigh and then the last straw, "Cindy since you aren't doing anything it really wouldn't be interrupting your night much. It'll take a half hour at most and then your brother will play it all night and leave you alone."

That had been an hour and a half ago and she had finally reached the front of the line.

When her parents came home tomorrow morning she was demanding twice the amount for babysitting.

Yeah, that made her less pathetic.

"You have a Nintendo DS Lite on hold for my brother. The names Mackenzie."

The cashier looked around behind the counter. He was all of fifteen and looked extremely confused, "Carla," he asked the girl beside him, "What happened to that Nintendo DS Lite we had on hold."

Carla replied without lifting her head, "I just sold it."

"WHAT?"

Carla barely glanced at her, "You're past time."

"I've been on the line for half an hour."

"Then you should have gotten here in enough time to stand on line and still make it."

"Who did you sell it to?"

"What?"

"Who, are they still here?"

"Uh, maybe, I just sold it to a Spanish guy and his kid, probably on their way out."

Mac grabbed Ryan's hand and took off. She saw the Nintendo sticking out of a bag and

lunged for it. She tripped over another person on line and went flying into the person holding the bag.

None other than Eli Navarro.

"Hey, Computer Girl, you into stealing now."

"That's my brother's Nintendo."

"No actually it's my niece Ophelia's. I just bought the last one for her."

"No, you bought mine. It was on hold and I was in the damn line and they gave it to

you."

Eli shook his head, "Well that sucks for you and your brother, but this is my niece's."

"I don't care. You practically stole it out from under us. I have been on this line for freaking ever. Now hand it over."

"Uncle Eli," a little voice whispered, "Do I have to give up my Nintendo?"

Eli glared at her and leaned down to Ophelia's height, "Of course not Ophelia. I bought

it for you and you're keeping it."

"But, if it's supposed to be Ryan's then he should have it."

Mac looked down at the somber brown eyes looking between her and her uncle.

Sighing she also leaned down, "I'm sorry Ophelia. You're uncle is right. You got it first

so you should keep it."

Ryan eyes met Ophelia's, "It's okay Phelia," he said, "You can keep it."

Eli stood back up and looked at Mac, "Thanks, Computer Girl."

"Mac," she corrected, "Okay, I'd better go. There's another toy store across town so

maybe we'll find it there."

"Actually," a voice broke in from next to them, "We'll have them at midnight."

"You'll be open at midnight. On New Year's Eve."

The store clerk rolled his eyes, "It's a promotion. In about half an hour we're going to

have a party for the kids. From eight to midnight—we have a clown coming, games, free

stuff and just before midnight new Nintendo's are coming in. If you stick around of come

back then I can probably get you one."

"Can we stay, Mac?" Ryan pleaded from her side, "Please, please. I'll be good and I

won't bug you for the entire rest of your vacation. I promise."

Mac sighed, "Okay, we'll stay."

"Can we stay too Uncle Eli?"

"I don't think so princess. Uncle Eli has plans tonight and" he broke off as her bottom

lip suddenly stuck itself out and her deep brown eyes watered, "Please."

"Fine. We'll stay."

Both kids screamed "Yes!" at the same time and took off towards the other end off the store where the party was being set up.

Mac and Eli took off after them screaming for them to slow down.

&&&&&&

"Here," Eli stuck out the plate filled with greasy pizza as he sat next to her on one of the many tables that had been provided for the adults.

"Looks delicious, but I can't eat it."

Eli made a face, "you're not one of those count the calories girls are you? It's just a slice of pizza. It won't kill you."

Mac glared at him, he seemed to bring it out in her, and "Do I look like a count the

calories girl to you? I'm a vegan, which means I don't eat cheese. At least not whatever

is passing for cheese on that, so thanks for the thought."

He sighed and threw his own slice down, "Come on."

"What?"

"We're going to get you some real food."

"I can't leave Ryan and he is never going to break away from the bobbing thing."

"I know at least ten of the adults here. They'll keep an eye on them."

Mac nodded and with a couple of words to a few of the parents and to Ryan and

Ophelia they were off to the food court.

Twenty minutes later they were munching on burritos. Mac hadn't realized how hungry

she was until she took her first bite. It must have showed because soon she heard Eli

laughing, "Slow down there before you choke yourself. Food's not going anywhere."

She let out a little laugh of her own, "Sorry. Ryan and I were supposed to pick up food

on the way home so I haven't eaten since this morning."

They eat in comfortable silence. When their done Mac sighs and stretches slightly then

eyes Eli, "You know if you want I could watch Ophelia for the rest of the night. I mean,

you said you had plans."

Eli shrugged, "I don't really, just didn't want to spend my night at a toy store." He

shoots her a charming smile, "It's not so bad though."

"Yeah but still can't be your choice way to spend New Year's Eve."

"Or yours."

"Yeah well, Piz is visiting his parents, Wallace is out of town, my roommate went home

and Veronica and Logan are in the on again mode so basically it was here or at home

watching Ryan Seacrest."

"Well Ophelia's mom, Anita, she's got to work most of the night, so I had Ophelia no

matter what."

"What about her dad?" Mac asked and then quickly back tracked at the look on Eli's

face, "I'm sorry. That's none of my business."'

"It's okay. It's not like it's a big secret. My sister's bastard of an ex got her pregnant

young and took off on her. She and Ophelia are better off without her."

"Well that's pretty clear. Ryan, he's crazy about Ophelia. Talks about her all the time, but I never realized it was your niece he was talking about."

"Better not be too crazy about her."

Mac laughed, "I'm pretty sure your niece can take care of herself. Ryan told me that one of the boys pulled her hair and she put them in a headlock."

"That's my princess," he said proudly.

Mac smiled at his obvious pride, "Well it's sweet that you spend time with her."

"Sweet? Baby, Eli Navarro is a lot of things, but sweet is not one of them."

"Too late. I know your secret now. You are just a big softie Uncle Eli."

Eli growled a little under his breath, but finally smiled back at her, "We better get back to the kids."

"Yeah, hopefully they haven't broken anything since we've been gone.

&&&&&&

Luckily the kids were pretty much in the same shape as when they left them... Although Ryan has spilled juice down the front of his shirt and Ophelia wais sporting a painted flower on each side of her face.

At quarter to twelve, the Nintendos were wheeled in and, Mac sends praises to everyone in the world, as she was the first to get one. She happily carried the bag back over to Eli and the kids and announced that they could go.

"'What?" Ryan yelled, "We can't go. It's almost midnight and the ball is coming down on the TV."

"Ryan, we're in California, the ball game down at 9."'

"Well they're going to count and then we can make noise and blow bubbles. We can't leave

now."

Mac sighed and prepared for a fight when she felt a tug on her arm. She looked down and

Ophelia's big brown eyes were on her again, "You can't leave Mac. Who will stay with my

Uncle Eli if you leave?"

Mac looked back at Eli who spread his arms and nodded at his niece, "That is true, Miss Mac. If

you go I'm going to be all alone at midnight. You wouldn't leave me like that now would ya?"

Mac shook her head again and collapsed in the chair next to Eli. His arms were still spread so she

ended up leaning against one and the warmth of his muscular arm curled around her shoulder and

made her shiver a little bit. She hadn't been prepared for how nice it would feel to have his body snug up against hers.

"You okay?" he asked and leaned closer to her.

"Fine," she nodded, to reassure herself as much as him, "Just tired. Ready for it to be 2007."

"Well, we've only got a few minutes to go." He reached down on the table and put on the hat

that was sitting there. The big cone shaped hat sat crookedly on his nearly bald head as he

twirled a noisemaker around. She started laughing and soon her whole body was shaking as she

was overcome with a bad case of the giggles.

She'd barely calmed down when she heard the countdown start.

60.

"So," Eli asked, "what did you think of New Year's Eve? Did you enjoy it?"

50.

She smiled softly and nodded, "I did. It was.different than I expected."

"Different bad?"

"No," she said quickly and blushed a little, "Notbad."

30.

"You know my grandmother says that the person your with on New Year's is the one

you're with for the rest of the year."

20.

"That's ridiculous."

15.

"Well, I guess we'll see."

109876...5...4...321

"Happy New Year, Mac," Eli said and then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her

cheek.

She smiled, her hand reaching up to touch her cheek as their eyes met, "Happy New

Year."


End file.
